I'll Stay with You, Heichou
by Nadristi
Summary: Melihat apa yang dilakukan Levi Ackerman secara diam-diam, Eren Yeager memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia tidak menyangka, sesampainya di sana, ia mengucapkan seikat janji dengan Levi... /EreRi /shounen-ai /Mind to RnR?


**I'll Stay with You, Heichou**

Pair: Eren x Levi

Genre: Drama, Family, Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"Ah, Levi!"

Suara Hanji lantang memanggil sang kapten dari pintu masuk. Sadar namanya disebut, cepat-cepat pria itu menyembunyikan tangan kanan di balik punggung. Seraya berjalan memasuki bangunan, Levi menyahut, "Apa?"

Hanji tersenyum lebar. Semua yang ia rasakan di hari spesial ini tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Seiring dengan rekan-rekan Pasukan Pengintai yang muncul satu per satu, mengerumuni Levi di pintu depan. Seolah tengah menghadang kaptennya untuk masuk.

"Hari ini kan, kita kosong. Erwin mengajak kita pergi jalan-jalan untuk _refreshing_!" jelas Hanji.

Levi masih menatap Hanji dan teman-temannya datar. Satu per satu ia identifikasi orang-orang di belakang Hanji. Mereka semua memiliki antusiasme yang sama. "Lalu kenapa?" tanya Levi, setelah mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Tinggal _Heichou_ yang belum siap-siap, lho!" sahut Petra.

"Ayo ikut, _Heichou_!" ajak Oluo semangat.

"Erwin- _danchou_ sudah membagi tugas buat kita semua, termasuk anda! Kata beliau, bagian anda membawa persediaan minuman!" jelas Gunther tak kalah antusias membujuk sang kapten.

"Hm...," Levi tak menghiraukan bujuk rayu mereka yang terus-menerus mengalir. "Katakan pada Erwin, aku tidak ikut," lanjutnya cuek.

Semua terkejut mendengar pernyataan Levi. Sebagian dari mereka langsung melontarkan protesnya. Ada juga yang masih berusaha meyakinkan Levi untuk ikut bergabung. Tapi, Levi tetap menganggap apapun protes dan bujuk rayu tersebut sebagai angin lewat. Saat ini, matanya tengah mencari-cari sosok seseorang di antara mereka.

"Mana Eren?" tanyanya.

"Saya, _Sir_!" sahut Eren lantang sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kuserahkan tugasku padamu," ucap Levi.

"E-eh?! Tugas yang mana, _Sir_!?"

"Membawa persediaan minuman."

"E-eehhhh...?! Sa-saya sudah ada tugas lain, _Sir_..."

"Tambah satu tugas lagi tidak masalah, kan?"

Eren tidak membantah. Ia tak mau menambah masalah lagi pada kaptennya. Masih ada rasa hormatnya pada Levi. Akhirnya, anak itu setuju dan menerima penyerahan tugas dari Levi.

"Baik, _Heichou_..."

"Bagus," ucap Levi yang kemudian melancarkan pandangannya ke arah Hanji dan lainnya. "Lalu, untuk apa kalian berdiri terus di sini? Tidak segera berangkat?" tanyanya.

Mereka segera tersadar begitu Levi melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Cepat-cepat, semuanya bubar. Ramai-ramai berjalan menuju halaman depan untuk mengambil kuda masing-masing. Erwin Smith sudah siap dengan barang bawaan dan kudanya. Sedangkan Levi berdiri di dinding, bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dibelinya dari anggota pasukan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia mengamati persiapan mereka menikmati hari kosong ini. Begitu semua telah menghilang dari pandangan bersama suara derap kaki kuda, Levi mendongak. Ia bersyukur cuaca sedang bagus hari ini.

Levi menarik punggungnya dari dinding. Kemudian melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Menuju tempat tujuannya.

.

.

Sang mentari mengalirkan sinar hangatnya. Udara semakin sejuk dan teduh dengan kehadiran embusan angin semilir yang memainkan musiknya lewat gemerisik dedaunan. Presensi awan setebal kapas ikut meramaikan, walau tak ada seorang pun di sana.

Di situasi menenangkan ini, Levi menapakkan kakinya. _Boots_ cokelatnya menyentuh rerumputan yang telah panjang. Membawa sosok sang kapten ke bawah pohon besar berdaun lebat. Tangan kanannya tak lagi disembunyikan. Bunga yang sejak tadi ia bawa diletakkan di atas gundukan tanah.

Levi berlutut di depannya. Ia menatap lembut nama yang terukir di batang pohon rindang tersebut.

'Kuchel Ackerman'

"Ibu...," panggil Levi tenang. "Aku datang," lanjutnya.

Seolah menggantikan menyahut, lagi-lagi angin berhembus.

"Kebetulan hari ini kosong. Komandan Erwin mengajak seluruh anggota pasukan jalan-jalan untuk sekedar _refreshing_. Namun, mengingat janjiku tahun lalu pada ibu, aku dengan sedikit berat menolak," jelas Levi, dengan mata memandang ke ukiran nama di batang pohon.

"Tapi, begitu datang ke sini dan melihat ibu, beban itu sudah hilang. Aku jadi lega bisa melihat ibu detik ini," lanjutnya, yang tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang lembut.

Sang _Heichou_ terdiam sebentar. Ganti menatap sebukit tanah kecil di depannya. Dirinya semakin larut akan lamunannya. Membayangkan sosok ibunya di dalam tanah. Lalu lanjut memutar balik semua kenangan bersama sang ibu, baik yang menyenangkan, menyedihkan, maupun mengesalkan.

Belaian tangan Kuchel yang menyentuh surai hitam halus milik Levi. Dekapan hangat nan damai Kuchel melingkar di tubuh mungil Levi. Kecupan selamat tidur di dahi yang penuh akan kasih sayang dari Kuchel menemani tidur Levi. Tangan Kuchel yang menggenggam lembut Levi, membimbingnya saat berjalan.

Tentu ada banyak lagi kasih yang beliau berikan. Semua kenangan dan kontak fisik ibunya masih bisa ia rasakan, dan berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan kematian Kuchel Ackerman ikut terputar. Perawakannya saat wafat pun dapat Levi ingat dengan jelas.

Tanpa ia sadari, bulir air mata mengalir turun dari matanya. Levi tak akan menahan diri untuk menangis di hadapan ibunya. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya Kuchel yang tahu dirinya terisak. Punggungnya gemetar, menumpahkan semua kerinduannya. Seiring dengan tak berhentinya air mata keluar.

 _Srak... srak..._.

Spontan, Levi menoleh. Mendapati suara tapak kaki seseorang di antara rerumputan tiba-tiba, membuat pria itu tak sempat menghapus air mata. Dan ia terkejut mengetahui orang yang datang mendekatinya tersebut.

"E-Eren...?" panggil Levi dengan suara lirih dan bergetar. Ia berdiri, tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Eren menunduk. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf, Levi- _heichou_... Sejak anda pulang tadi, saya merasa ada yang tak beres. Anda terus menyembunyikan tangan kanan anda, bahkan saat semuanya ribut ketika tahu anda tidak ikut. Jadi, karena penasaran, saya mengikuti anda," jelas Eren.

Levi telah melupakan tatapan seram yang biasa ia pasang di depan Eren dan lainnya. Rasa takut dan gelisah memenuhi dirinya.

"Kau sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanyanya.

"Sejak tadi, saat mereka berangkat untuk _refreshing_ ," jawab Eren.

"Tugas yang kuserahkan padamu tadi bagaimana?"

"Saya berikan pada Mikasa dan Armin. Untungnya masih sempat dan mereka bersedia."

"Tch, jangan oper tugas dari pemimpinmu ke orang lain, dong. Kesannya kau seperti lari dari tanggung jawab."

"Ah, ma-maaf, _Heichou_!"

Levi diam sejenak. Matanya melirik ke arah kuburan Kuchel. Tangannya mengelus bagian belakang lehernya, masih gelisah.

"Lalu? Kau dengar semuanya tadi?" tanyanya sedikit malu.

"Iya," jawab Eren. Manik _emerald_ -nya ikut memandang kuburan Kuchel Ackerman.

Levi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Eren. "Maaf. Aku jadi memperlihatkan sesuatu yang memalukan di depanmu," ucapnya.

Eren menggeleng. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan kok, _Sir_. Justru itu menunjukkan rasa sayang _Heichou_ pada ibu anda," sahutnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ibumu juga sudah...?"

Eren mengangguk pelan. "Saat saya masih kecil dan Wall Maria hancur, ibu dimakan oleh Titan di depan mata saya sendiri," jawabnya.

Seketika, matanya mulai memanas. Kemudian mengeluarkan butiran air mata dari pelupuknya. Cepat-cepat ia hapus buliran tersebut. Eren Yeager tak mau terlihat lemah di depan kaptennya.

"Tapi, saya bersyukur masih bisa memiliki Mikasa dan Armin."

Levi menatap Eren sejenak. "Bersyukur kau masih punya mereka. Teman-teman yang selalu menyayangimu," ucapnya. "Aku dulu juga sama sepertimu. Punya dua orang teman. Mereka terus percaya pada keputusanku, hingga saat-saat akhir..."

Mata Levi kembali memanas. Buliran air mata keluar lebih banyak lagi. "Ka-karena itu... melihatmu bersama mereka... membuatku ingat... akan aku yang dulu," ucap Levi terbata, berusaha menahan suara isakannya.

Eren hanya bisa diam dengan dada yang sesak melihatnya. Tidak pernah ia lihat sang kapten menangis seperti ini.

"Aku berusaha... menjaga jarak... dengan yang lain. Aku tak ingin... semua orang... yang pernah... hiks... dekat... denganku, akan... hiks... meninggalkanku juga..."

Eren tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Levi. Ia juga ikut terbawa suasana dan menangis.

Mata Levi membesar, menyadari tiba-tiba saja Eren merengkuhnya erat. Seolah tak ingin membiarkan Levi pergi. Dekapan yang tidak sehangat Kuchel, namun mampu membuatnya merasa tentram.

"Eren, apa yang kau-"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan _Heichou_!"

Levi terperangah. "O-oi... apa yang kau katakan, Bodoh?!"

"Aku akan melindungi, memercayai, dan menyayangi _Heichou_ , seperti yang ibu dan teman-teman anda lakukan!"

"A-?! Apa-apaan?! Memangnya kau tahu apa, Bocah!?"

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang _Heichou_. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berjanji untuk terus berada di samping anda! Tak akan kubiarkan kematian datang menjemput! Karena aku sudah sepakat untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka, orang-orang yang meninggalkan anda!"

"Jangan sok tahu! Mereka semua juga tidak ada keinginan meninggalkanku!"

"Saya tahu itu! Mana mungkin orang-orang yang anda sayangi membiarkan anda sendiri, sih?! Mereka juga pasti ingin hidup dan terus membahagiakan anda! Sebab itu, izinkan saya tetap hidup bersamamu, Levi- _heichou_!"

Levi terdiam. Kini matanya penuh keterkejutan, saat air matanya mengalir mulus. Dengan rengkuhan Eren dan kata-katanya, berhasil membuat Levi merasa tenang. Tak ada sesal dirinya dilahirkan di dunia.

Karena masih ada seseorang yang benar-benar bertekad untuk melindunginya.

* * *

...

Aihh, maafin saya bahasanya jadi nyampur-nyampur gitu dan terlalu formal! Yahh... padahal situasinya lagi bagus, tuh. Yaudah lah ya... /lha

Tapi ga nyangka juga saya bisa nulis fanfic drama seabal ini. Soalnya, idenya tuh, dateng pas saya lagi nonton 'Levi Ackerman Tribute' ama 'Kuchel and Levi Ackerman - I Wish You Were Here' di Yutup. Sumpah itu video sedih. Sampe nangis saya, beneran! /lunya lebay kali

Iya, jadi gara-gara itu, saya bikin fanfic begini. Sebenernya ini fanfic mau saya persembahkan buat ultahnya bebeb Levi sih, nanti. Tapi, karena masih lama dan ngebet pen buat, akhirnya saya buat sekarang... /yha

Oh iya, mungkin ada adegan yang nggak sesuai sama manganya, terutama di bagian Kuchel Ackerman. Saya masih baru ngikutin manganya dan baru namatin S1 (iya, sayanya telat banget masuk fandom SnK, huhu), jadi tolong koreksinya kalau ada salah-salah, yha~

Oqe, mungkin sampai di sini dulu. _At last, but not least..._

 _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
